In Pieces
by kaylakyle
Summary: Jason returns from Malaysia and eventually reveals the truth about his notsoperfect brother.
1. Chapter 1

Jason had never been to war, but he'd heard all of his brother's stories. He figured he had some sort of PTSD. He thought it would be great to be home, but, for some reason, he felt worse here than he did in the jungles of Malaysia for 4 months.

His first night back, and he was being dragged to some fundraiser for his brother's campaign. A fundraiser that his sister-in-law's brother was going to be at... with his no-longer-ex boyfriend. Yep, he was still being punished. He knew better than to piss off his brother. Hell, he just got sent away to a third world country for daring to assert his independence from him. You'd think he'd learn.

He got dressed in a plain black suit that no longer fit him since he'd lost over 20 pounds. He didn't care. He'd gotten his long hair cut in Tokyo before his flight back to the states, but he still needed a good shave. As he'd walked into the bathroom to shave, he suddenly felt the need to shower... again. He hadn't been in one in months. He figured he was making up for precious lost shower time.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Well, I guess I'm not wearing this suit to the fundraiser after all, he thought. He stared up at the showerhead as the stream of water hit his face...

Flashback: Early June

Jason entered Robert's office and, hesitatingly, said, "Um, Bobby, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Robert, definitely aware, replied, "Let me guess, you like him. Though why, I have no idea."

Looking around the room, Jason sheepishly added, "Uh, yeah, I guess so..."

"I swear I didn't know you were attracted to jerks, Jase. I would've stopped trying to find you nice guys years ago," Robert added.

"Listen, Bobby," Jason started, "I would sort of, kind of, in a weird kind of way, maybe, just might want to see him again. Is that okay with you? Before you say anything, I just want to let you know you have total veto power. I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize the campaign."

Robert didn't flinch, "Jase, you do what you need to do. I don't get it, this attraction to Kevin, but it's okay with me."

Jason was speechless, except for the single syllabic, "Wow..."

(Present time)

He didn't know how long he'd been standing in the shower, fully clothed. The water was still hot. He was definitely aware of being tired. He sat down. Yep, I'm definitely going crazy, he thought. How long had he been in the shower? He could now see Robert in the bathroom staring at him, but he couldn't hear a word he was saying. Maybe Malaysia had taken his hearing along with his sanity. He wanted to kill his brother. He wanted to kill himself. The problem with the latter is that his brother would kill him. And the problem with the former... is that his brother would kill him. Either way, he'd be a dead man.

"Thanks, Jase, for doing what I asked," Robert said on the phone a month ago.

"Don't I always?" Jason replied.

The phone went silent. Heck, he'd lived in silence for months. He really wanted to scream. The trouble was, he wanted to scream at Robert. But, no one screams at Robert. He'd have to do it like he does everything else, in silence.

Flashback: Early September

Jason walked into Robert's office for the 4th time this week, "You wanted to see me?"

Robert avoided Jason's eyes, "Yeah, I did... listen, Jase. I hate to ask but I need you to cool it with Kevin for a while. You guys are all over the tabloids and the American public is more focused on you than on me right now."

Jason got quiet, and then replied, "Ok, I get it. I'm sure we can avoid public places for a while. Listen, I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"No, I don't think you do get it Jason", added Robert. "I want you to end things with Kevin."

Jason was trying to stay calm. "Why? No nonononono, I gave you total veto power 3 months ago and you chose not to exercise it. Now, all of a sudden, you decide to use it."

"Jason, I figured you and Kevin would last one date, a week tops. I gave you the go ahead because I figured I would score some points with everyone. I never expected that 3 months later, you'd still be together with no ending in sight," Robert added.

Jason headed for the door, "Well, I'm so sorry you had no faith in me, but you're out of luck, Robert. You're not getting your way. Not this time."

"I'm sorry. I truly am," Robert said to no one after the door closed.

(Present time)

The water is definitely not hot anymore. He doesn't notice. Robert left, and, now, Kitty's sitting in the bathroom staring at him. He doesn't hear her either.

(Earlier in the day)

(Travis enters Robert's office. Kitty is in there going over notes with him.)

Travis entered with his head down. This is never good, thought Robert. Sure enough, Travis starts with, "Um... Robert... there's been some sort of a screw-up. We had on the calendar that your brother was arriving at 7 tonight. But, his plane, um, just landed."

"What?!" screamed Robert.

"Oh My God... Ok, it'll be okay, Robert... Let's Go!!! yelled Kitty as she was grabbing her purse and coat.

(Robert and Kitty race out the door when his cell rings.)

Robert picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you picking me up or what?" It was Jason.

Robert responded, "I'm running a little late, but I'm on my way. Sit tight."

"On your way? As in 'on the road', or 'haven't left yet'?" Jason asked.

Robert started to get angry, "I said I'm on my way, Jason."

Typical, Jason thought, he forgot about me. "Forget it, I'll take a cab. Don't worry about it." (He hung up the phone.)

Kitty, still being optimistic, screamed "Come on Robert, we gotta go!"

"Never mind, Kitty. He's taking a cab to the house," replied Robert.

"Look, Robert, it was a screw up. It happens. He'll get over it," Kitty tried to console her new husband.

Robert knew he didn't deserve to get off the hook, "I don't think you understand, Kitty. My brother just spent the last four months in a remote part of the world all alone. I haven't seen him in 4 months... and I couldn't even pick him up from the damn airport."


	2. Chapter 2

(Present time)

Hopefully, Robert's already called 911, and that's why Kitty's sitting here in the bathroom, thought Jason. Or, maybe they've given up and decided to leave without me.

No such luck. Robert stormed back into the bathroom. "I have no idea what the hell is going on in that mind of yours, but get the hell out of there, get dressed, and get your ass in the car! You hear me?"

"Crystal."

"Ah, he speaks." Robert reached out his hand. Jason took it... and left the shower, the safe confines of the shower. He couldn't wait to come home and go back to it.

Soaking wet, he changed into another suit that didn't fit him, and rode in silence (Did he forget speech or just the English language while away?) with his brother and new sister-in-law to the fundraiser. He'd rather be roasted alive.

Well, I guess I have to go to this damn thing, thought Jason. For some reason, Robert doesn't seem to believe I need immediate medical attention. Kitty doesn't seem too sympathetic either. Damn it, I wish I'd caught Malaria. At least then, I wouldn't have to suffer in the deathly hallows that is The Cove tonight.

There was no getting around the facts. His brother was married to his ex's sister. Sometimes, life just sucks. He knew they'd be in the same room on occasion... Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays, et al, and he'd have to put on a smile and be cordial. No problem, thought Jason. But, at some stupid fundraiser on the first night he's back?

What in the world did I do to deserve this? Jason silently lamented. There is no doubt that I'm still being punished, he thought. This is probably Bobby's doing anyway. I knew better.

(Flashback- Mid November)

"I want him home now, Robert!" Courtney stormed into his office unannounced just as he and Kitty were finishing their lunch.

"Um, nice to see you too, Courtney. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, stop your stupid smugness, Robert. Bring him home. This is ridiculous already."

Robert just stands there dumbfounded as Courtney screams at him. Kitty interrupts her tirade. "Um, wait just a minute here. You do not come barging into my husband's office screaming. If, for some reason, you have a legitimate gripe, you can call first, or better yet, text him."

"I see you found yourself a good one, Robert, somebody to do your bidding. I hope you two are very happy together. Now, for the last time, bring... him... home!" Courtney stormed out in the same whirlwind she entered with, with Kitty hot on her heels.

"You know, if you have some sort of problem with me, why don't you bring it to me? Robert doesn't need your shrieking harpy routine right now." Kitty noticed a lot of eyes turn toward her.

"Kitty, I have absolutely no concern for you or your marriage. I do, however, give a damn about Jason. The question is, why don't you?"

"Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?" Kitty said to Courtney's back as she walked into the elevator.

Courtney turned around in the elevator, and, pushing the button, said the truth Kitty had been avoiding for weeks now, "Oh, come on Kitty. Hmm, I thought the blonde hair was fake. Well, let me spell it out for you. Jason didn't leave, Kitty. He was sent away."


End file.
